Talk:Shadow
Question. How come Wilfre's Scorpion isn't here?BreGee (talk) 14:09, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Shadow... Should I expand all the categories of Shadow on this page, then set all other pages as candidates for deletion? My main point being that, for example, the "darkness" section on this page is very short and uninformative whereas its actually page has enough information to not be a stub. Would it be better to have one large page that encompasses all forms of shadow or many pages for that specific type and turn this page into a broader "Nexus of Links"? Manere (talk) 14:50, November 4, 2015 (UTC) I think types of pages like this one should just be a collection of things (in this case, types of shadow...) And provide a small summary of each thing. So for the most part... no. Because I personally feel as if the enemies need their own pages, while for the 'Darkness' Is pretty much a major part of the story, and the 'shadow goo' is a major game mechanic... As for the 'Shadow water', it's just a hazard that isn't even in more than one level... So I think that one can be deleted. Although if there is somthing that needs to be added as a summary, that's fine. :) Oh! And a sprite for each enemy that needs t would be good too... BreGee (talk) 15:47, November 4, 2015 (UTC) I can add sprites! Regardless this article does need organization, no matter which method we choose. As far as clutter goes, I think it will be easier to read and understand if this page game a summary and image then linked to a page with more information. I say this because people are more likely to search for "Shadow walker" rather than "Shadow" and scrolling down until they see it. ^^; I wouldn't do this to the Baki page though because it's a little more generic than this is. Manere (talk) 16:11, November 4, 2015 (UTC) This page and the Baki page need to be separated into different section. I know that TemporalApparition said that doing so would just cause a bunch of stubs with only a sprite and two sentences. However, having one giant page like this is even worse in my opinion as it makes it harder to navigate. The search bar should link the user to the specific page they desire; not one page that forces them to search again. When my computer works I'll wright draft pages to experiment with it (I don't know how it'll work out, it may be better like this). I can probably split the pages one at a time without making them stubs. that would be against my goal. Edit: What even happened to this comment's formatting? Manere (talk) 21:02, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Do we have any confirmation that the shadow changes Wilfre's personality? That seems more like a widely-believed fan theory rather than the truth. It doesn't seem that way to me, I think he'd continue to do his thing without the shadow, especially since we know those who have it can choose to appear as normal. I don't think it's parasitic. TemporalApparition (talk) 17:19, December 7, 2015 (UTC) It isn't said at any point. I just replayed the flashback scene and it mentions nothing about it controlling him. Manere (talk) 17:38, December 7, 2015 (UTC)